Believe in Miracles
by To Be The One
Summary: When there seems to be no one left to support you. Believe. When there seems to be no winning situation. Believe. And when all seems lost to a never-ending darkness. Believe in a Miracle.


Believe in Miracles

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Digimon or Naruto. No matter how much I want to, I do not own these awesome animes. Digimon isn't actually that great but I still like it._

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Digimon Digivolution/ Moves**

**A/N: **_Once again, there is a new story out from me. I have been on a roll lately and these ideas keep coming to me, so I'm so exited, and I just can't hide it. For those of you who say I have too many stories for a new author and should focus on one, look at NeonZangetsu, who I am a big fan of. He has over two HUNDRED stories. So buzz off._

_Anyway, hope you guys enjoy. Digimon was always a childhood favorite of mine. Naruto is still one of the greatest in my opinion, so review and tell me what you guys think_.

_On the topic of my other stories, I am nearly done with my 'Advent of the Gods' chapter three, so for those of you who have read it and like it so far, please be patient for a little while longer. I am not a serious duelist in the Yugioh franchise and it takes a while for me to develop good and exciting duels with fun and strategic stratagems. Fancy words for: "I need time to make good scenes."_

_For those who like my 'What Dreams May Come' story, I have decided to scrap the first chapter all together. I will keep the original title, but the story plot and outline will be different, and it will be very similar to those of you like SoulReaperCrewe's first High School DxD crossover with Naruto (who has given me permission to use it). *Hint* Hint* Wink* Wink*. I didn't like where it was going, so with a little bit more revising, I have finally found the direction I want to go to with the plot. Expect these posts within the next month. _

_Without any other complications, I give you: Believe in Miracles._

Chapter 1: Prologue

"NARUTO!"

"SASUKE!"

**BOOM!**

We find ourselves entering a valley at the base of a giant waterfall, with twin stone sentinels to either side. In the middle of the cascading waterfall, a gigantic black orb of mystical energy, called chakra, was forming. As soon as it hit its peak point in size large, glowing, white spider cracks started to break down the orb. A bright flash of light appeared, blinding the spiky white-haired individual who just appeared onto the scene. As the light cleared, the white-haired man known as Kakashi rubbed his eyes to get a clearer picture of the aftermath. What he saw made his lone eye widen in shock and dread.

There, lying in a pool of blood was only the body of only one of his students. This individual wore torn and battered clothing of blue and white color coordination. He had pale white skin and was getting paler by the minute. But the most noticeable thing about this child was the hair-style he wore: it was in the shape of a duck's ass. His name is Sasuke Uchiha, and he was the "last" Uchiha loyal to the shinobi village of Konoha. But Kakashi wasn't worried for him right now. He was frantically searching for his other student, one Naruto Uzumaki. But there wasn't any sight of him.

Kakashi fell to his knees, gaping in shock. _'I…I failed.' _He crouched down and began repeatedly hitting the ground sobbing out in anger. _'I am so sorry sensei. I am sorry Kushina-san. I've failed you.' _He then remembered his other student and turned towards. After recomposing himself, he walked slowly to the fallen child, hefted him over his broad shoulder, and left without ever looking back. _'…Naruto…have a good afterlife. And may it be better than this one.' _He thought this with a salute towards the last known sight of Konoha's Greatest Hero, then continued on with his wayward student with him as he headed back to the village to give his report. And to explain to Lady Tsunade why Naruto was no longer with them. *Shudder* He was not looking forward to that.

However, as he left, he did not notice the five titanic energy beings watching him. Five different colored orbs were fluctuating in the air where the Jonin of Konoha had just left and hovered over a strange colorful symbol that was hidden to the normal eye. A bright flash of a myriad of colors announced the opening of the symbol, and with it came a young spiky blonde-headed boy in a 'kill-me' orange jumpsuit with three whisker marks on each cheek. This was the missing student the man had searched for: Naruto Uzumaki.

"**Finally…we now have our Digi-Champion." **The voice that spoke was a warm and sagely voice that originated from the center golden orb of power within the quintet of auras. The orb then peered into the mind of his new charge as he was very curious to what this boy was like. His aura started to fluctuate wildly as he gazed into the memory banks of the child. After a few moments to recompose its composure, the gold orb took a moment to gaze softly at the poor boy in the center of the five glowing orbs.** "…What a tragic past. And yet, he continues on without a single thought of unpleasantness. Yes. This is the one we have been praying for my brothers." **The other spheres of light pulsed to show their confusion.

"**What do you mean Fanglongmon? What have you seen?" **The emerald-green orb asked this in a strange dual voice with genuine curiosity. Never before had the golden presence spoken with such admiration in its voice before.

"…**Take a look for yourself Ebonwumon, and you shall see how pure this boy is." **The being known as Ebonwumon proceeded to do the same as his brother had, and reacted similarly to his brother.

"**We could not have found a better candidate than him. Brother, I shall personally see to it that he is well taken care of." **The spirit with deep connections simply stared at the now dwindling bundle near his brother's spherical form with adoration. Wait…dwindling? **"What are you doing?!" **The green orb spoke with panic etched in its voice. He did not want the boy harmed.

"**Be at ease, I am merely reforming him into a more suitable form for when he meets the other Digi-Destined." **The celestial spirit could understand the nature spirit's distress. He too was smitten with the boy's purity.

"**Enough! We must hurry Fanglongmon, we haven't much time left." **This came from the fiery red spirit of the group with the hurricane-like spirit and lightning-spirit pulsing in agreement. **"We have spent too much time in this world. We've got to go now! Alphamon and the Royal Knights can't hold out much longer." **These troubling words were spoken with insistence and urgency. The gold orb took a while before responding; just gazing at the now turned four-year old floating because of his presence. When he spoke again, the others just hovered in their spots in disbelief.

"…**You four go. I need a moment." **The red orb frantically spoke after this statement. Could the supposedly named 'Fanglongmon' see that this was urgent?

"**NO! We have lost too much time here. We are leaving now!"** A massive influx of power suddenly exploded from the shining golden orb. The other four spirits started to worry. The gold sphere was the strongest amongst them, and they did not need his anger at the moment.

"…**Do. Not. Make. ME. REPEAT. MYSELF. You four will go. I need a moment." **

Not wanting to incur the wrath of the strongest of them, the four other sentient beings pulsed with acceptance and quickly flashed away to help their implied comrades. **"…Thank you…with his help, we can finally gain peace in our world."**

In a cluster of white sparkles, a woman in possession of very delicate facial features soon appeared. She had long white hair that touched the ground with two horn-like protrusions that stuck out of her head. She had pale lavender eyes and a vertical slit on her forehead that implied the presence of a third eye. The last thing the being known as Fanglongmon noticed was her traditional hime-kimono which had a high-collar and adorned with intricate lines and tomoe running down the center and edges. This was Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, the precursor and the giver of chakra to the civilizations in this war-torn world.

"**I had so many plans for him. My son will be furious to hear that his own son's reincarnation has been taken from this world. But he is better off with you…take good care of him. No one else has." **She spoke with a very delicate and soft-spoken tone of voice, but Fanglongmon felt the underlying power. He, the bright ball of energy, felt the beginning of a lot of sweat pour out from his…um…body.

"**You have my word Lady Kaguya. Thank you." **With those parting words, the powerful spirit left to help out his comrades.

"…**Be safe…Naruto." **With that said and done, the woman swiftly turned on her heel and vanished to go discuss a change in plans with her son.

***-Line Break-***

When Fanglongmon entered his home dimension, he was shocked into frozen horror. He gazed out to the land with horror etched into his memory banks. What happened to his world?

The once beautiful landscape had been turned into a barren wasteland of death. The towering majestic snow-covered mountains were now collapsed deep craters of rubble and debris. The once green and lush valleys and plains, which had sheltered many Digimon, were now completely destroyed beyond recognition. The forests, the rivers, oceans…they were gone. Gone. GONE!

The gold orb that had no physical form before, now exploded in a flurry of celestial light as Fanglongmon roared out his fury. Gone was the orb of energy that, while powerful, had no tangible body. In its place was now a large figure. A body completely covered with golden scales gleamed in the little light this once beautiful place had. A draconic face was attached to this imposing body by a long thick neck of pure muscle. With six glowing red eyes shining with rage and unprecedented fury, and the six large curved spines that surrounded a group of red mystical Digi-cores, this creature was an awe-inspiring titan of power. This was Fanglongmon's true form. He soon sought out the combatants of this terrible war; and when he sensed their energies, he leapt into action and quickly made his way to the fight, all while carefully protecting the small bundle on his back.

As he approached the sight, he caught sight of his fellow Digi-Sovereign: Azulongmon of the East, Baihumon of the West, Ebonwumon of the North, and Zhuqiaomon of the South. He quickly put on more speed and joined them in their pursuit of the fighters.

"**Hurry my brethren. I can feel Alphamon's life-force fading." **With that incentive, the five Digimon gods broke the sound barrier and traveled faster than the eye could see in hopes of reaching their paladin in time. _**'Wait just a little longer old friend. We're coming.' **_

***-Line Break-***

Two titans of power were currently facing each other in an immensely-scaled battle that kept synthesizing new digital structures of land, only to destroy them with the collision of their wills.

One was a creature born from the nightmares. It was covered in purple scales. Gold lines that looked like veins were etched into its skin along its neck and upper arms. Ten purple, bar-like wings grew out from its back. Over seven of the wings were colored symbols, each one representing one of the Deadly Sins. Red for Pride, Blue for Envy, Orange for Wrath, Indigo for Sloth, Purple for Greed, Yellow for Gluttony and Green for Lust. The dragon long tail was purple just like the rest of its body, with golden orbs embedded in it long the length of the tail. The tip of the tail branched off to form a hand like structure with three 'claws'. Its long muscular arms tensed as it grasped the dark orb that Lucemon was covered in, known as the Gehenna. Attached to each of its arms was a torn, purple wing. Three golden claws adorned its hands and feet. Its upper facial appearance was masked by a golden mask and its mouth seemed to be forever fixed to bare the sharp, white teeth held within it. This was Lucemon's outer puppet: the Shadowlord form.

The other was a black knight. To be more specific, it was a warrior covered head-to-toe in shiny black armor with intricate gold trim and silver lines running all across on his body. The lower legs of this knight were protected by an hour-glass piece of metal of opaque digizoid with boots that had three golden 'toes' sticking out. Its upper legs also had black armor with gold trim coloring the edges of the incredibly strong armor. The torso armor of this knight possesses a large metal plate covering the red gem that sourced the power of the mighty 'Alpha inForce' he is entrusted with. Twin layers of high-reaching shoulder armor, and an imposing helm were the last remaining pieces of armor that this paladin of good wore. And on his back, two metallic black wings and a cape with a white exterior and a royal blue interior freely moved as he raced through the air to the demonic creature he was facing against. This was Alphamon, leader of the Royal Knights and holder of the 'Empty Seat', and right now…he was in a world of pain. His once strong armored figure was now degraded to a battered and cracked moving scrap heap. He was panting and wheezing heavily as digital code kept leaking out of gaping gashes that littered his body. He was down on one knee with his sword sunk into the ground to act as a crutch for his battered form.

"**You never did know when to give up. Did you Alphamon?"** The terror incarnate questioned as he fazed into existence in front of the startled Holy Knight and swiftly back-handed him into the rocky terrain. A deep crater formed under the downed warrior, and as if to add insult to injury, Lucemon Shadowlord then launched a massive ray of red energy into the prone body of Alphamon, causing him to burrow further into the digital terrain. The black knight soon reached out of the hole made under him and pulled his body out of it. It was painfully obvious that he had seen better days. His chest piece was all but gone, revealing the gem that contained the Alpha inForce. His fleshy left shoulder was revealed to the elements as the shoulder plates had fallen off. His helm was cracking, emphasizing the tired eyes of the knight as he tried his best to stay on his legs. Worst of all, all of his armor seemed to be melting at the edges, and black smoke was coming off of him in waves.

"**Ugh. What…ugh…do you hope to accomplish when you…ah…finish me off? Control over…*pant*…the Digital World? There will be nothing left for you to rule if you keep this up! You will have NOTHING!" **The black guardian of the Digital World then hurled himself at the origin of all the destruction as he swung his mighty Seiken Gradalpha (Holy Sword Gradalpha) at the one responsible for all the death around him. Lucemon effortlessly caught the thundering holy blade and quickly snatched it out of the warrior's firm grip before he snapped it into two. He then smacked Alphamon away with his tail.

As Alphamon fell, Lucemon quickly descended to his form before he hit the land and grabbed him in his claw-like appendage on the tip of his tail. A quick snap of the long serpentine limb sent the beaten leader hurtling into the upper atmosphere. Alphamon tried to recover at the peak of his flight, but Lucemon fazed into existence in front of him and smashed his helm-covered face in with the Gehenna he always lugged around. As he was falling, Alphamon tried to land feet first, as he neared the ground, so to avoid any unneeded injuries, but Lucemon Shadowlord was on him in a nano-second, grasping his helm in one large hand and smashed the knight's face into the hard terrain as they reached the bottom of their freefall. Lucemon then picked up the struggling Black Knight with both hands and threw him in the direction with the most trees in his path with all his might. As his adversary careened through the trees at mach 4 speed, he calculated the trajectory and amount of strength he put into that toss. When he finished, he let out a malicious smirk and fazed out of the area. He was going to go have fun with the next location.

Alphamon was bashing through trees with pain erupting through his back every time he crashed through a thick tree. He desperately tried to slow his momentum, but he could not seem to get a good grip on anything! Travelling at mach 4 speed would do that to a guy. He soon felt himself slow, so with one last effort, he flipped himself and started to dig his heels and toes into the dirt to slow his body. It was working! Urged on by this feeling, he soon bent down and plunged his metal-covered hands into the cool earth to slow him further. However; he quickly lost his grip and footing and was sent spinning head over heels in a painful journey. But he slowed enough to eventually stop and skid across a once peaceful meadow with a large lake near by. Alphamon stood up slowly, wincing as every movement caused him pain, his armor cracked even further. He looked in the direction he was just thrown and shot up into the air to return to his adversary. But Lucemon materialized in a space-time distortion in front of him and proceeded to bash his face in with powerful blows. Alphamon could do nothing to defend himself. Thankfully, Lucemon finally tired of beating the Royal Knight into a pulp. Unfortunately, this meant that he could thwack Alphamon with his tail, which he in fact did. This sent Alphamon blazing towards the small lake below as a blazing comet of fire. He soon crashed into the lake and sank to the bottom, but the lake, for him, was a shallow pond, so his upper body was kept out of water.

Lucemon smirked at this. The demonic being raised his powerful wings as the symbols of the Deadly Sins glowed brightly, and soon, a deep humming was heard. Sparks of darkly colored electricity released itself into the dark sky above him every so often. Alphamon weakly opened his eyes to gaze at what his nemesis was doing. Thunderclouds soon formed, but they were a deep purple indicating the dark energy used in their creation. The leader of the Royal Knights' eyes soon snapped open in panic as he rushed to get out of the lake. Before he could, black energy spears embedded themselves into his hands and feet positioning him into a crucified position. He looked on in slight fear as dark lightning flashed behind Lucemon's form, creating a dark silhouette of terror. Soon the humming noise became high-pitched, announcing the complete charge of the attack. Lucemon let a cruel twisted smile form on his lips as he gazed down at his restrained opponent.

"**I HAVE WAITED SO LONG FOR THIS MOMENT," **he shrieked at Alphamon who could only look up at him weakly, **"YOU TOOK EVEYTHING FROM ME! NOW PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DEMISE! PREPARE TO BE OBLITERATED INTO NOTHING! PREPARE TO JOIN YOUR FELLOW KNIGHTS! PREPARE TO DDIIIEE! RRRAAAAAYYYYYSSSSS OF DAMNAAAAATTTTIIIIOOOONNNNN!"** A dark rainbow of a lightning storm flashed out of the demonic clouds of Damnation and thundered down into Alphamon's crucified body in less than a 1/1000 of a second, leaving no time for the Holy Paladin Digimon to evade.

"**AAAAHHHHHHH!" **Alphamon screamed out in pain as a million volts of dark energy burned him. The water amplified this effect to an unimaginable degree and allowed the lightning of Damnation to scorch its way to the soft body underneath the once proud armor. A giant mushroom cloud followed, as well as an inferno of black fire. Lucemon looked down at the destruction with gleam shining through his cruel hollow visor. As the smoke cleared, a massive 100 meter deep crater that formed during the aftermath of Lucemon's attack was revealed. The water of the once serene lake was now rushing into the crater, washing away a small purple figure that kept trying to pull itself out. Lucemon smirked at this and descended down to meet the creature.

It was a purple-furred covered creature with a white under belly. A long purple tail with a white tip made its way around the creature to protect its eyes against the kicked up dust as Lucemon landed. On its back, two small black bat wings were bent at an irregular angle, signifying the shattered bones that were contained in them. It stood on its hind legs reminiscent to a raptor, and its head was shaped similar to that of a dragon's but covered in purple fur with a white-furred snout. Two long purple rabbit ears stood up proudly and on the forehead, a red interface shaped like a triangle shined faintly as its surface was heavily cracked. And once again, it was clear that this dragon-like being had seen better days.

Its once magnificent royal-purple fur had been burned right off in a multitude of places revealing the soft pink tissue underneath. Many cuts and bruises littered its body and a long gash was quite noticeable on the side of the creature. It winced softly as it walked toward Lucemon's much bigger form, implying that it was in a lot of pain. Broken ribs and many fractures as well as internal bleeding would do that to a man…eh…mon. Yet, despite all of the life-threatening injuries, it glared up at Lucemon with determination to stop him evident in its giant amber orbs that showed a lot of wisdom and fire left in them. This was Dorumon, the rookie stage of the mighty digital knight Alphamon. Lucemon remained quiet, and allowed his (begrudgingly-admitted) worthy adversary to have a few choice words left before he deleted him.

"…"

"…"

"…You…*pant*…won't…*groan*…win…even if you…*spews out blood from his mouth*…delete me." Lucemon raised his brows at this foolish claim. He soon started chuckling at the ridiculous notion this pathetic Digimon spouted at him. He was Lucemon Shadowlord form, a true Digimon God. No one would be able to stop him, yet here was this small tiny creature looking up at him in defiance.

"…**heheheh, what makes you think I won't win? Look around you Dorumon. No one of your mighty Order is left. I have trumped everyone. Dynasmon, Crusadermon, Craniamon, Kentaurosmon, Examon, Gankoomon, Leopardmon, Magnamon, and UlforceVeedramon all perished by my hand, never to be seen again. You did in fact manage to recover the other three pests, I admit it, but they cannot help you in their egg form. So I ask you, how, in any way, have I lost?" **

Dorumon smirked up at him. "You lost when you allowed me to stall for time for my masters." He then collapsed from the pain and exhaustion since he fought with all his might for four day straight. He wasn't the one with the biggest worry however. From inside the shadowy orb the dragon carried, Lucemon Larva felt panic wash through his body as he willed his terror incarnate to turn toward the five massive presences that equaled his own. When he finally made a complete turn, he froze in fear. There, hovering in front of him, were the five great Digimon Sovereign: Baihumon, the tiger of the West; Azulongmon, the dragon of the East; Zhuqiaomon, the phoenix of the South; Ebonwumon, genbu of the North; and the most fearsome of all the Sovereign, Fanglongmon, the taiji incarnate of the center. Fanglongmon soon spoke in fury as he floated Naruto onto Ebonwumon's back.

"**Lucemon! For crimes against the balance of the Digital World, we the Digi-Sovereign hereby judge you as guilty. And now, we the Digi-mon Sovereign, sentence you, to be deleted. Prepare to be executed." **With the formalities out of the way, the four of the five Digimon kings jumped into battle with their powerful auras flaring in full blast. Ebonwumon landed near Dorumon and quickly started treating his wounds. Dorumon looked up weakly at the ensuing battle in wonder, and then turned to look at the two-headed behemoth of a turtle that was his lord. Ebonwumon saw the despair in the young Digimon's eyes and quickly grew concerned.

"**Where are the…" **The right head started.

"…**other Royal Knights?" **The left head finished their sentence as this was normal for any two-headed being. Dorumon weakly gestured to a small cave where Ebonwumon could see three small Digi-eggs resting peacefully from the earth-changing battle taking place over their heads. The first was a jet black egg with ornate gold samurai armor designs spread out through the egg. The next was a deep crimson color with a strange hazard symbol embedded onto the front of it. The last was an azure blue with a gold 'V' symbol etched in the center of it.

"I was only able to rescue Guilmon, Veemon, and Ryudamon from that demon. He…h-h-he…" Dorumon broke into loud wails and sobs as he tried to explain the situation to the Sovereign of the North. "He absorbed the rests' data into his body before I could reach their Digi-eggs! I FAILED THEM! WAHHH!" At this point, the stress of the long strenuous battles and the shock of his friends' permanent deletion finally caught up to the brave warrior and caused him to break down into a sputtering mess.

Ebonwumon shook with fury. He was the one to choose the thirteen Royal Knights and also raised them from their hatching. They were his sons. And for him to hear that Lucemon absorbed their data? It was infuriating! But he couldn't focus on that anger right now. He had a son that needed him. Peering down at his last remaining knight, he spoke with a gentle tone.

"**Dorumon." **Dorumon tilted his head up to the Digimon who he considered his grandfather. **"It's alright my son. You can rest now." **

"**Leave the rest to us. I assure you, Lucemon will NOT be getting away with this." **

"**The Sovereign have never broken their promises, and we don't intend to today." **

With his master's words of conviction, Dorumon nodded weakly and started to let the exhaustion take its toll on his small body. The twin-headed genbu watched in slight happiness as his most faithful champion dissolved into golden particles of data and reform into a purple Digi-egg with white streaks. He quickly took it into his mouth and carefully put with the three other eggs. The kind-hearted Sovereign turned to join his comrades in defeating the monster that plagued this world, but paused to take one last look at his four young charges that had fought so hard to allow his group to go to another dimension and collect the final piece of the puzzle that would allow peace to finally reign in their world forever. _**'Don't worry. You four will be reborn. There's going to be someone who will want to meet you after all.' **_As he thought this, his thoughts drifted toward the small human that was currently resting on his back. Coming to a decision, he carefully took the young one off his back and placed him with the four Digi-eggs. Ebonwumon looked fondly at the scene, watching as the young child (who was now reverted back to four-years-old) snoozed happily with the four Digi-eggs.

A giant shockwave surprised him when it appeared out of no where. He rushed to block the cave opening with his massive form to protect the young Digi-Champion and his young knights. When it stopped, the genbu turtle looked behind him warily and observed the damage at hand. Trees were torn out of the ground and laying out on their side. The newly formed, and dubbed, Alpha Lake had waves crashing against the high rocky walls that surrounded it. Other than that, everything was fine. He removed himself from the rocky terrain that formed the cave system and glanced into the hole he hid the young ones in. What he saw melted his heart. The newly-turned four-year old was clutching the eggs in a protective manner and cuddled together. The eggs themselves seemed to glow with happiness, but one less so than the other three, which were shining brightly. Soon, a cracking was heard, and then three bright flashes of light engulfed the cave and caused the Northern Sovereign to shield his eyes from the light. He returned his attention to the interior and two pairs of eyes widened in shock as he took in the new sight.

The blond four-year old was still cuddling with the four eggs. Only…three of them weren't eggs…and they were not in his arms. The black egg with gold designs had hatched into an orange slime-type creature with intelligent green eyes known as Fufumon. The deep crimson egg hatched to become a round red creature with adorable brown eyes that shone with curiosity and cluelessness. A pair of bat wings was sticking out of its back. This particular Digimon was known as Jyarimon. The last Digi-egg to hatch was the royal purple Digi-egg with white streaks running across the surface, which had once been the powerful Alphamon. It too was a round creature, but was covered in purple fur with a white furred snout. Playful amber eyes gazed upon the world with an innate wonder that all children had. Dodomon was reborn. The three 'Fresh'-staged Digimon hopped around the stone floor of the cave and uttered out cute noises similar to a kitten, before they returned their gazes to the still sleeping blond boy. A loving gleam shone from their eyes as they moved, or hopped, their way to the boy and began to nuzzle his face. The energy which spurred them on at first vanished soon after and then the gentle lull of sleep overcame them as the three Digimon fell asleep in their new partner's arms. Ebonwumon looked upon the absolutely adorable scene with amusement and care in his eyes, which hardened into a deadly expression. _**'I will not let Lucemon destroy these precious moments in life. I will NOT!' **_He turned to leave, but as he approached the edge of the clearing made by the shockwaves of the battle, he swiveled his head towards the direction of the cave and made out the cuddling forms of the new 'partners for life'.

"…**Don't worry. We'll…"**

"…**be back soon."**

With his words said, he spun around toward the battle and glowered towards the direction where the one responsible for his young charges' states was. The titan of the North took a running start to kick his massive tank-like body into the thunder-cloud filled sky to aid his brethren in defeating the monster that caused all of this. He speedily made his way to the area where he felt the massive clashes of energy. As he arrived, he caught sight of the monster responsible for all the torment his precious students went through. He was in a ferocious duel with Baihumon, Zhuqiaomon, and Azulongmon (who were trying desperately to restrain him) while Fanglongmon stood back and prepared a dimensional rift. Ebonwumon's eyes widened and took twice their normal proportions as he understood just what was going on. Lucemon started to break free from the multi-colored energy chains that shackled his body to the horror of the four lesser Digi-Sovereigns.

'_**No! I will not let this monster get away with this. I made a PROMISE!'**_ He saw red as his twin heads saw the one demon of the Digital world and charged up his most powerful attack. When it was ready, he waited for Baihumon, Azulongmon, and Zhuqiaomon to get out of the way. _**'THERE!'**_ And with that thought he took aim and shouted: **"****SOURYUHA **(Double Dragon Wave)**!" **With that said, he fired twin icy-blue energy bolts from his two heads that exploded with energy and advanced on Lucemon with the speed of Mach 5.

***-Few Minutes Earlier with the Others-***

Lucemon and the other sovereign were locked in a fierce battle as thunder rang out around them. Zhuqiaomon blasted inferno after inferno while Baihumon lunged fiercely at the larger form of Lucemon Shadowlord Mode. Lucemon tried his best to dodge, but there was too many for not him to escape unscathed. While the two frontline-combat Digimon were engaging, Azulongmon and Fanglongmon were raining down lightning and gold energy on the Fallen Digimon. This went on for several minutes with the Digi-Sovereign slowly but surely gaining the upper hand; however, Lucemon eventually got tired of the cat and mouse game and returned fired with seven colored ray of the sins towards Baihumon and Zhuqiaomon. Baihumon jumped out of the way of the destructive beam just in time, but Zhuqiaomon was too focused on Lucemon that he didn't see the energy volley that was heading towards him at breakneck speeds. As they struck, a large explosion filled the air with the mighty Digimon's cries of pain. Baihumon gazed as his ally was sent hurtling to the ground by a smash from the Gehenna Lucemon had. He pounced towards Lucemon in anger, but Lucemon easily fazed out of the way of the sloppy tackle. Baihumon then quickly made his way towards the downed phoenix despite Azulongmon's cries of **'Stay focused.'**

"**Zhuqiaomon, are yo- gwagh!" As **Baihumon tried to rouse his friend, he was hit with a beam of black energy in return courtesy of Lucemon. Lucemon, after all, did not play fair. Azulongmon and Fanglongmon looked on in horror at the sneak attack. They were beings of honor after all, and to attack when someone's back was turned…it did not sit well with them.

"**Baihumon! Grr, you dirty…"** Ignoring Fanglongmon's cries of warning, Azulongmon rushed to the Demon God Digimon with the intent to obliterate him. Unfortunately, Lucemon had other ideas.

"**Slothful Shield." **Just as Azulongmon was about to plow his massive body into Lucemon, A swirling sphere of purple digital energy erupted around the Shadowlord's body and sent all of Azulongmon's momentum right back at him.

"**AHH!" **The Digital Sovereign of the East was sent spiraling towards Baihumon and Zhuqiaomon, who were getting back up, and promptly barreled into them and sent them crashing into the ground. Fanglongmon started to sweat at the implications of this display of skill, while Lucemon was cursing up a storm in his head.

Lucemon was indeed powerful, more so than even the Royal Knights, but he was up against the Sovereign, all four of them at the same time, and they were more powerful as him! So it was not looking good for him. _**'Dammit! They had to meddle with my plans now?!' **_He quickly snapped himself out of his thoughts as he could not afford to make a mistake against these Digimon. He saw the three directional Sovereign Digimon start to rise and a devilish grin made its way onto his demonic face. _**'Now's my chance.'**_ Fanglongmon saw the devilish grin form and started to formulate potential plans to prevent whatever ideas materialized within the sick twisted mind of his foe. Black flames started to wisp out of Lucemon's mouth as he called upon the Power of Despair to his disposal. Fanglongmon saw this and acted rapidly in hopes of intervening. The demonic dragon sneered at the fallen Sovereign maliciously as he started to unleash his attack.

"**TIDE OF DES-." **

"**TAIKYOKU!" **Lucemon stopped the gathering of the Flames of Despairas a loud cry startled him out of his trance-like state. Two brilliant auras of light and darkness started to circulate in front of Fanglongmon's mouth as a translucent yin-yang symbol appeared, and disappeared just as quickly as a radiant gold beam burst to life and headed straight toward the shadow dragon incarnate. Lucemon made a move to dodge, but a loud powerful voice shouted out:

"**NO YOU DON'T!" **

Lucemon turned quickly and soon his Puppet's face morphed into a look of horror. Zhuqiaomon had somehow fazed in front of him; glaring at him with fierce intensity as his tendril-like tail extended from the phoenix's body and wrapped around Lucemon's giant dragon form. He struggled as hard as he could against the restrictive wrapping as the beam of destructive energy flowed towards him at an explosive rate, but he not move a single inch! He was trapped, and could only watch in hatred as the energy drew closer to him! Soon, the gold beam of energy was upon him, and he felt the restrictive tail quickly unravel to avoid getting blasted. The 'Taikyoku' then collided with the dragon's body and exploded into a giant, gold mushroom cloud similar to Lucemon's own when he struck Alphamon.

The Digi-Sovereign watched in wary regard as one attack would not be enough to take out Lucemon. They had to admit to themselves that he was very powerful, and would need more than one attack to get deleted. As Baihumon, Zhuqiaomon, and Azulongmon drew closer to the point of impact, Fanglongmon suddenly felt a dark presence reach out. He gazed up at the sky when he felt the dark power start releasing into the upper atmosphere. Dark purple clouds had started to form in the sky. He thought very little of it at first before he soon felt his heart plummet in realization…the air had started to hum. He took on an expression of dread. He called out to the others to warn them of the danger they grew closer to.

"**No! STOP!" **It was too late.

"**RAYS OF DDAAAAMMMMNNNNAAAATTTIIIIIOOOONNN!" **As before, a dark rainbow of lightning shot down towards the four ancient beings as they looked up in startled awe. Once again in the short period the Sovereign re-entered the Digital World, a massive mushroom cloud formed, but this one easily dwarfed the previous two. Fanglongmon braced himself for the impending shockwave that the attack caused. A giant hurricane of a wind buffeted him back a bit. As he recovered from the shock of the forceful gale he searched out for his comrades energies. They were battered, but he could sense the determination to fight the evil one still burn brightly within them. He then searched out the one of the Demon God. _**'There!' **_His eyes widened in horror. He was currently out cold, but that would not last and his power was steadily increasing beyond the point of even his own. Fanglongmon shook his head at that thought. _**'He is too powerful. Even with our combined strength, we would not defeat him without the end of the Digital World.'**_It was at that point that Fanglongmon realized what had to be done with the situation. He closed his eyes in defeat and sorrow. The eight red orbs that were his eyes then suddenly opened in determination. He called out in a solemn voice.

"**My fellow sovereigns," **the three present looked at him weakly, still coming to from the massive blast they had endured, **"the Digital World will not be able to hold out much longer. If we are to defeat this evil without the utter annihilation of our world…it must be at a later date." **Hearing this, the other Sovereign cried out in outrage and disbelief.

"**Are you crazy!? He is weak; we should strike now while we have the chance!" **Zhuqiaomon could not believe this. They had a chance to end him. They should take it.

"**For once I agree with the overgrown turkey," **Baihumon spoke out gently, ignoring Zhuqiaomon's cry of indignation, **"we have a prime opportunity to end this evil. We should take it." **Shaking his head at the two, Fanglongmon then turned to his oldest friend. At first Azulongmon said nothing, opting to just stare at Fanglongmon with calculative eyes. Fanglongmon just stared back. After several moments passed between the two behemoths, the sky-blue dragon sighed and turned to his comrades.

"**Baihumon, Zhuqiaomon," **he spoke in a startling shaky tone, **"we need to distract him, long enough for Fanglongmon to open a dimensional rift. He will take it from there." **After his command, the massive tiger and titanic phoenix looked at Fanglongmon in shock and horror.

"**My friend…surely you don't mean…" **Baihumon was cut off from the rest of his speech.

"**Yes Baihumon, I intend to trap him in the Digi-Neural…along with myself to keep him occupied while you and the others search out for the Digi-Destined. Please…comply with this old mon's request." **He pleaded with them. He would not allow anything else to die this day. If the Digital were to have an actual chance of destroying the original Demon Lord once and for all…they would need the Digi-Destined. With tear in their eyes, the other Digimon Gods turned to confront the demon as Fanglongmon started to gather his celestial energy into the form of a gate. Before they left though, he asked of them a favor:

"**Please…promise me…you will watch over young Naruto's growth. He will need your love to truly grow into our champion." **The other three paused in their advancements as they took in their unwritten leader's words. After a few more moments of hesitation, they answered in unison.

"**It is, and always will be, through your will our friend." **With their parting words said, they quickly sped through the air to confront the dark being in one last bout of combat, all the while thinking _**'Damn it, where are you Ebonwumon?' **_They shook themselves out of those thoughts. They needed to focus. As they neared the now awakened Lucemon Shadowlord, they shouted out their most powerful restraining spells' names. 

"**CHAINS OF THE EAST/WEST/SOUTH!"** From Baihumon, several glowing white chains sprung out of his back and rapidly wrapped around Lucemon, tying his wings and arms tightly around his body. The same happened with Zhuqiaomon and Azulongmon, only theirs were crimson-red and silvery-blue. These chains reinforced Baihumon's chains and tightened around Lucemon considerably tight. This caused Lucemon to cry out in anger and frustration.

As the three Sovereign tied up Lucemon, Fanglongmon took this time to prepare the gate that would become his prison for the long foreseeable future, as well as his duel arena for combat with Lucemon. As he did, flashbacks started to…well…flash before his eight eyes. Meeting the Sovereign; their installments as Digital Gods; the capture of the other six Demon Lords; and finally, meeting Naruto. A tear dripped down from the side of his face as he remembered the boy's 'never-give-up' attitude. _**'Good-bye Naruto. Even on the other side, I will always be hoping for your success.' **_He opened his eyes to finish the job, but to his horror, Lucemon was racing towards him with his deadly claws aimed straight at his face. He was still charging his gate, so he could not move. Was this the end?

"**SOURYUHA!" **Twin icy-blue energy bolts slammed into Lucemon's side with tremendous force, causing a massive explosion. Looking over to where the beam originated from, he saw Ebonwumon charging his way towards the battle.

"**DO IT NOW! BEFORE HE HAS A CHANCE TO RECOVER! I PROMISE YOU, I WILL TAKE CARE OF NARUTO, SO DO IT!"** With Ebonwumon's promise firmly in mind, Fanglongmon then stepped towards Lucemon's prone form and through it into the swirling green vortex with digital coding flashing on the sides. He could feel the portal sucking his life energy into it as well, so spinning around with conviction in his eyes; he gazed at his fellow Digi-Gods and spoke.

"**This is not permanent. So you must be ready for when the Demon Lords return. Trust in Naruto. He will be the one to help the Digi-Destined. I can feel it. And by Yggdrasil I WILL believe in him… Good-bye my friends. I love you all." **And with those words said, Fanglongmon turned and lept into the portal, tears streaming down his eyes as he did so. _**'Good luck…my brothers.' **_Then the Digi-Neural portal closed.

Silence.

It permeated through out the air as the now Four Digi-Sovereign stared at the empty place their master once stood. Zhuqiaomon was the first to speak up after the long period of silence.

"…**I…I will get to work rebuilding the stability of the sky. You three should tend to your own domains." **With that said, he took off into the sky, never to be seen for a very long time. Azulongmon spoke next.

"**The bodies of water need to be refilled again…I shall handle that." **Flying off at tremendous speeds, the Azure Dragon of the East left to contribute to the recreation of the damaged world, while also grieving for his lost brother.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…**Baihumon…"**

"…" The tiger Sovereign quickly left, not wanting the senile old turtle to see the river of tears dripping down the sides of his face. The youngest of the Digi-Sovereign would terra-form the land of the new Digi-World, before disappearing into the mountains for a long time, similarly to his fellow Digi-Gods. At this, the old genbu sighed in sadness. This was not looking well for the harmony they were famous for.

***-The Forest near the Clearing-***

As the wizened old Sovereign of the North approached the cave where he left the four young beings, he could not help but feel wiriness come over him. Could he do it? Could he truly guide the young ones into a bright new future? As he pondered on this, he suddenly heard squealing coming from the clearing. He felt fear grasp ahold of his heart and started to run to the clearing. _**'NO. I will not let…them…die?' **_He soon slowed to a halt as he reached the meadow. As he gazed incredulously at the sight before, he felt his heart melt once again at the absolutely beautiful picture taking place before him unfold.

Sometime after he left, the three Digimon and the young human awoke and became fast friends. Now…they were skipping and chasing each other in the small field of flowers, which happened to survive the destruction, with large smiles on their faces. They had thankfully not forgotten the other Digi-egg, which was now resting comfortably against a bed of flowers that seemed to be man-made. Ebonwumon just watched for several hours as the unlimited bundles of energy chased each other around. Naruto soon tripped and fell which led to his "capture" when the three small 'fresh' Digimon pounced on him and started to play wrestle with him.

Ebonwumon started to tear up at this and let out small sniffling sounds. The four young individuals heard this and glanced over at the large genbu that observed their playful actions. Recognizing the old turtle, the four kids started to run as best as they could to meet up with him as they saw him as their kind grandfather. Even Naruto, who had not known him for long, started to rush towards him without any fear. Ebonwumon started openly crying as his twin heads quickly glanced at each other before shrugging and started running towards the children to meet them halfway. As he was running, Ebonwumon started to think about what Fanglongmon said to the Sovereign. _**'You were right my brother.' **_The two sides of the clearing soon met halfway and the smaller beings quickly climbed their way up to the turtle's tree-covered back, giggling and laughing the whole way. _**'I will make sure happiness like this continues to stay in this world. These memories we hold together will be what makes us strong. And to lose them would be worse than death. So today, I promise you,' **_he gazed at the young children on his back with his twin heads, _**'I will make sure you keep these moments in life. That's a promise.' **_He then turned his gaze on Naruto solely as the young boy stared back with glee evident in his eyes. _**'After all, isn't that…our ninja way?' **_

Off to the side where the newly created family stood, a beautiful field of daisies and anthuriums suddenly blossomed into existence, spelling out a message to the world. _"Life will carry on."_

_**A/N: **__Wow! Biggest chapter ever made. Hope you guys like it. Please review. Oh and if any of you readers are interested in being a beta reader, please pm me._

_Ja Ne! ^_^___


End file.
